Noah Drake (Earth-19)
Noah Elias Arno Drake (b:1995) is an Assassin but like many others, he wasn't born into the Order, but was of Assassin heritage, he was originally an employee at Abstergo but was then imprisoned by them and forced to use the Animus, he only escaped by Bleeding Effect. And then was found by the Assassins, they then trained him through the Animus to become an Assassin. He is the brother of fellow assassin Michelle Drake, the boyfriend of Sophie Haynes and father of Logan Drake. He is a descendant of Assassins, Mortimer Ravensdale, Charles Ravensdale, Mohawk Assassin Rajáni:kant, his templar father John Gorge, French Revolution Assassins Quentin Laurent, Spanish renaissance Assassins Francesco Vieira, great-grandson of Theodore Ravensdale and grandson of Caroline Ravensdale. Biography Early Life Noah lived an ordinary life, he was went to school, went through puberty, bullied in High School, graduated, went to college, grew up and got a job. Abstergo Industries In 2011, Noah was interested in the science of Abstergo and decided to apply for a job there, after a few days he got a call saying he got the job and work would start straight away. Noah managed to work in the science division for a year. In 2012 Abstergo's CEO Richard Vidic learned of Noah's heritage and wanted to access his memories because: 1, he knew the location of a Piece of Eden and 2, because they wanted to extract his memories and put it in the DDS (Data Dump Scanner) for Abstergo Entertainment's game console, Barry was tricked into going to the Animus facility, the guards then drugged him and strapped him into an Animus and accessed the memories of his great-grandfather Theodore Ravensdale, after weeks and weeks of being in an Animus, Barry was expressing 10 second hallucinations of him being in 1893 Havana, Cuba and in the shoes of his ancestor. Noah woke up and found the door open and two men in robes walking away, Noah ran up to them and asked for help telling them that Abstergo guards drugged him and out him in a machine called an animus, the two men looked shocked and took him with them as they walked through hallways Noah saw many Abstergo guards unconscious and men in white hoodies and robes leaving. Noah realized that they where the Assassin's his father told stories about. Noah was then knocked out by a Abstergo guard who tried to kidnap him but the guard was killed when he was stabbed in the back by a hidden blade. Joining the Assassins Noah was blindfolded and guided into the back of a van by the two assassins who drove for what felt like days till they reached their destination, As the guided Noah to their base he felt a somewhat familiar feeling and deduced that they were in a cave. One of the Assassins asked Noah how he knew where they were and he told him that his father used to take him and his sister on hikes and inside caves where they would explore for hours. Templars ambush the Assassins Due to the Templars having lost their chance at getting a Piece of Eden, Richard Vidic had the Templars ambush the Assassins. When they were in the Central Vault the templars threw many tear gas grenades knocking out nearly everyone they then began shooting through the clouds of gas when they walked down the found many dead assassins and many injured or unconscious, they captured the injure and unconscious ones and drove back to Abstergo not realizing that Noah and William (the two the actually wanted) weren't ere. Laying Low After realizing what Abstergo was capable of, William told Noah (A man who was like a son to him) to Lay Low. Noah was alone for months always hiding as Abstergo had acquired the rights to nearly everything in the city so they could find the remaining assassins, Noah was going to be captured until he encountered an Assassin named Sophie Haynes, realizing Noah was one of the few Assassins who was still alive she helped him take down some Abstergo guards who were chasing them. Sophie took him to one of their hideouts where he met the Assassins, Rebecca Crane and Shaun Hastings who him helped train him in the Animus using the genetic memory of Theodore Ravensdale as he had potential to be up their with some of the greats. Confronting his Nightmare After a few months of hiding, William went up to Noah telling him that while they were laying low he had Shaun and Rebbeca infiltrate Abstergo planting bugs in they facility. Using the infomation they got, The assassins have discoved that Richard Vidic will be at that paticular faclity in a weeks time. Due to getting this information, Noah trained every hour of every day. Finally Noah thought he was ready as did the Assassin's, Rebecca had hacked CCTV cameras to follow the car Vidic was in. When Vidic entered the facility he was accompanied by many high equipped guards, Noah followed him throughout the building until he followed him to a room where Vidic asked to be alone. Noah broke in ready to kill Vidic as he ran towards Vidic, Noah was tripped over by a man in a suit. Noah and the man had a fight leading Noah to discover a new type of Templar. Noah lost and was shot in his chest before he blanked out Noah could hear Vidic's voice saying “''Poor, Poor foolish child your revenge will have to wait for another time.” Captured For months Noah was captured, beaten, tortured. When one day Richard Vidic visited him. He could see the bruises all over Noah's face and body. Vidic introduced Noah to Allan Templre a sort of Super Templar, Vidic explained that Templre was the son of a Templar and from the minute he was born only knew of The Templar Order and was brainwashed and experimented on to create a new type of Templar. Vidic had Noah moved from his basement cell and led upstairs reveailing to him that he was under Abstergo the whole time. Noah was uncuffed and told that he was free to go. When asking why they let him go, Vidic told him that his ''"little group of wannabe assassins had crumbled from the inside". ''Noah returned to their base to find it partially destroyed he was welcomed by William Miles who explained they had a lot to talk about. Starting a relationship with Sophie ''To be Added... Becoming a Father To be Added... Abilities *'Master Archer:' After hearing the tales of the great Mohawk Assassin Connor, Noah trained himself to become a master archer specializing in the use of regular bows, longbows, compound bows, and crossbows with near-perfect accuracy. He is capable of firing multiple arrows at a single target in a few seconds, hitting multiple targets in a few quick strokes, and hit small targets in the greatest of distances. As a Master Assassin, he practiced a minimum of two hours per day to keep his skills honed. *'Expert Marksman:' Noah possesses very keen eyesight, and his accuracy is virtually unerring; he was trained in his youth by his Father with throwing blades, balls, bolas, and boomerangs. He now has near-perfect precision with any aimed or thrown weapon. He can hurl objects with extreme speed and accuracy, both in direct aim and complicated rebounds/interactions. *'Expert Acrobat:' Noah possesses exceptional human strength, endurance, and stamina. He is athletic, with very good reflexes and agility. This, combined with training as an aerialist and acrobat, makes him capable of complex acrobatic maneuvers. *'Expert Fighter:' Noah is an excellent combatant, having been trained in various styles by being with the Assassins. He was able to fight off many Abstergo guards to a standstill although they eventually bested him in combat. He is capable of overthrowing many of the Templars, alongside his fellow Assassin's, on the ground zero during the battle in New York with utilization of his recurve bow as well as his trick arrows. *'Expert Strategist:' Noah has been trained in military tactics under the training and service of the Assassins, this skill has been used many times. Notably when trying to take out certain figure heads (like Richard Vidic) in Templar ranks. Paraphernalia Equipment To be Added... Weapons *'Hidden Blade' *'Rope Dart' *'Bow and Arrow' (sometimes) Trivia *Noah's second middle name “''Arno''” is a reference to his ancestor who's best friend was an assassin named Arno Dorian. *Noah has taken on the alias of Connor Kenway when on stealth missions. Category:Earth-19 Category:Assassins Order (Earth-19) Category:Characters (Earth-19) Category:Males Category:Expert Combatant Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Agility Category:Expert Detectives Category:Projectiles Category:Humans Category:Photographic Reflexes Category:Espionage Category:Driving Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Featured Articles